The Process of Grieving
by Ktbug426
Summary: What if Jo wasnt dead? What if a shape shifter had taken her form when she died? Dean is trying to grieve his loss and Jo is just trying to figure out a way to tell them she's still here without being sent to hell.Spoiler for 5.10. R&R!


Author's note: I thought I would give Supernatural fan fiction a try. Check out some of my other stories.

Background info: Takes place after Abandon All Hope. This is a Dean/Jo story, so if you don't like the couple, don't read. In the story, Ellen lives. Everyone thinks Jo is dead, but they didn't know that was a shape shifter, not Jo. Read to find out what happens. Sorry if it's not put together that well. I write on the spot.

Dean's POV

She was gone. I was having trouble comprehending the fact that she would no longer be a part of my life. I let her down, I let Ellen down too. It's all my fault. I should have done more to help. Maybe she'd still be here. I put the trigger to that bomb in her hand, and I let her walk straight into death. The kiss. The kiss wasn't nearly enough. I wanted her, but I knew it would never work. Not in this life. Destiny had other plans. She was gone, and it was all my fault.

Jo's POV

I woke up to the sound of creaking footsteps. I opened my eyes, and was greeted by a dark haired women. The darkness overshadowed her face. I realized I was laying in a bed. I tried to open my mouth, but my throat was dry. She grabbed a glass off the nightstand and filled it before handing it to me. I gladly accepted.

"You're probably wondering what's going on," she said.

"That'd be a hell of a good way to start," I croaked in return. I tried sitting up farther to get a look at her face.

"I'm Ruby. I'm a demon. Now before you start trying to kick my ass, just let me explain. What's the last thing you remember?" she asked. I thought about it. "I remember being in the car on the way to Carthrage. That's it."

"When you got out of the car, no one was looking. I grabbed you, and knocked you out. I had a shape shifter take your place before anyone noticed you were gone. And I took you," Ruby said.

"But why?" I replied, confused.

"You were in the way. I knew if Sam and Dean were too concerned about keeping you safe, they wouldn't have been able to do their job to their potential. I couldn't have that. So I figured the best way, was to make them believe you were out of the picture. I'm mean sure, they defeated Lucifer, but you can't go home."

"Why!?" I protested.

"Don't ya see, little Jo? You have great potential. You could be just as good as hunters as Sam or Dean. There is still plenty more evil out there. I could train you to be just as good as them. But if you go home now, you will be poor little defenseless Jo again. Besides its already been a few months. They have probably already moved on. You coming home would just make things harder on everyone."

"Months? That ain't possible. You demon bitch. It can't be. I would have remembered," I yelled.

"You sure about that? I didn't hit you pretty hard," she laughed dryly. " You think about what I said. As I see it you have two choices. If you say yes, I can make you the best. If you say no, well then I can just send you straight to hell. Choose wisely," she said. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, she was gone.

* * *

Ellen's POV

Six months. Six long months since my baby girl was taken from me. I still see her face every second of everyday in my head. The scene of that building blowing up runs over and over again in my mind, when I sleep. I returned to the Roadhouse and started working again, awhile ago. Just me, and the occasional hunter that stops through for a spot to sleep. I never thought I'd live to see the day those Winchesters came back through that wood door.

"What brings you boys back here?" I asked while cleaning the glasses.

"Thought we'd stop by and see how everything is," replied Sam.

"What you boys out huntin' this time?"

"Actually, we haven't been hunting in a few months. We needed a break. We thought we could stay with you for awhile. We thought you might enjoy the company," he said.

"I'd be glad to have ya boys around. Come sit down. I'll get you a drink," I told them. I pulled out two beers and handed one to each of them. I took the time to notice both of them. Sam, he looked different. His soft baby face now looked rough and worn since the last time we saw each other. Dean, Dean looked empty. Like someone sucked the life out of him. His eyes were emotionless, and the smile that usually grazed his face, had vanished. His cocky attitude was replaced with a depressed one. I knew he still felt guilt.

"I'm glad you boys came. I think we could all use each other right now," I softly said.

* * *

Jo's POV

It's been three months since I agreed to Ruby's deal, making it six months since I had seen them. I knew if I tried to tell anyone I was alive, she would send me to hell. That is definitely not what I wanted. I heard the stories Dean had told 'bout his experiences there. I could kill Ruby, but I didn't have enough experience yet. I need to use her to train me. I could learn all her tricks, to use against her.

We were currently at a gas station.

"There have been some cattle mutilations down in Texas. I was thinking vampire nest. Want to check it our?" Ruby asked.

I put on a fake smile. "Sure," I replied.

Author's Note: Alright, let me know what you think. I will update depending on comments and story alerts.


End file.
